1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hotplate stacking aid having bearing surfaces provided on intermediate members to be disposed between superimposed hotplates.
2. Prior Art
Such stacking aids, which can have different stacking spacers for the standard components to be stacked in juxtaposed and superimposed form, generally serve to give the stacked standard components an adequate stability and keep them at an adequate distance from one another.
Hitherto, in the case of electric hotplates, plan view circular stacking members have been used, which are constructed in such a way that they can in each case receive two hotplates in inverted orientation with their undersides facing one another, the stacking members of adjacent stacking columns not being directly interconnected. Although this has led to satisfactory results for certain types of hotplate, particularly those with central studs projecting beyond the underside and projecting connecting member, essentially every other hotplate must for assembly purposes be turned into the desired assembly starting position.